A geographic information system (GIS) provides geographic data. Accordingly, a GIS may include data relating to roads, streets, highways, intersections, etc. in a geographic area. Various devices and applications may make use of GIS data. For example, map applications, global positioning system (GPS) devices, etc., may use GIS data to determine an appropriate route between endpoints. Such routing is often performed using a shortest-distance methodology. That is, a routing application analyzes the GIS data and recommends a route that is the shortest distance between a starting point and a destination point. In some cases, a routing application may take other factors into account, such as a user's desire to avoid highways. However, routing applications are generally limited in their ability to consider other information. For example, drivers who regularly traverse a geographic area have a wealth of information about routes and route segments in a geographic area that is generally not considered by routing applications. Present routing applications may select routes that are very different from routes selected by such drivers based on their experience and knowledge.